


Together

by Marselyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moirakill, Moireaper, Moireyes, Rare Pair, based a little bit on an in-game interaction, how many ship names do they have??, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marselyn/pseuds/Marselyn
Summary: Moira and Gabriel enjoy each others company and reminisce about the past.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm new to this site, and this is my first fan fiction I've posted on here. I'm sorry if it doesn't flow together very well or if it seems OOC. I'm just a big fan of Moireyes and really wanted to contribute a little. Also this was posted from my phone, so formatting might be a little wonky. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"Your body seems to be adapting well to the changes, Gabriel."

"This is what you'd call 'well'?" His words came out sharper than he intended.

Moira sighed. "Yes, considering the state you were in previously. You were falling apart." She hesitated, continuing her sentence, "I thought I was going to lose you a second time."

"I...I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Overwhelming...I understand." She murmured, finishing his words for him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

For a few moments, there was silence, the only movement being made by Moira as she gently stroked her fingers through his cropped hair.

"The moon is full tonight." Moira finally commented absentmindedly. "And there's so many stars." She glanced over to him. "It reminds me of the night we first met." 

Gabriel chuckled, his voice raspy and low. "You speak of it like it's a good memory."

Her face turned solemn. "It is, Gabriel. Even under those circumstances." 

"I don't know. If we'd never met, you would never be in this mess."

"And never be in it with _you_ either." She brushed her lips across his ear, making him shiver.

"I'm nothing but trouble, though."

Moira laughed softly. "Of course, I can't disagree with that. But at the same time, you fascinate me." She pondered for a moment, searching her thoughts. "You are different from every other person I've ever met."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Not in a bad way, I hope?"

"No, you're...I don't know how to put it exactly." She paused and shook her head. "Charming, maybe that's the word I'm looking for."

"Me?" He questioned in bewilderment.

"Don't look so surprised. You know you've always had your ways to get to me."

"Huh, I never realized I was so irresistible." He smirked.

"Oh, that doesn't mean I can't resist you, but it also doesn't mean that I want to." She swiftly leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist in response and pulled her towards him, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his.

He planted a kiss on her collarbone, inducing a sharp exhale from Moira. Her hands found his back, and she dug her nails into the fabric of his clothing.

Moira pulled away from him suddenly, but he noticed her cheeks were flushed, "It's getting late, you should probably go get some rest, Gabriel." She suggested.

A frown found its way onto his face, "You mean you don't plan on joining me?"

She bit her lip, thinking over his question, "I don't know if I can, there were still some other things I planned on finishing tonight."

"Can they wait another day? You know I always sleep better when you're with me." 

She shook her head in defeat, "Fine, you know I can't refuse when you give me those eyes and that tone of voice." 

Gabriel pulled her into a kiss, and when he drew back he couldn't suppress the grin that crept onto his face. "I knew I could get you to come around."

A warm smile graced Moira's features, "As you always do, Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any grammar or punctuation errors, let me know and I'll correct them. If you enjoyed this fic and want to see more, feel free to comment! I'd love to chat, and I have a quite a few unfinished pieces I could work on and post if there's people who'd be interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
